don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby's World: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Part 1: Welcome to Bobbyland/"Magic, Fun and Laughter" (Shows Fox Searchlight Pictures logo) (Shows Regency Enterprises logo) (Shows Don Bluth Feature Animation logo) (Shows Fox Animation Studios logo) Text: FOX SEARCHLIGHT PICTURES and REGENCY ENTERPRISES present Text: a DON BLUTH FEATURE ANIMATION/FOX ANIMATION STUDIOS production Text: a DON BLUTH & GARY GOLDMAN film (The scene fades to a dark grey background with the light at the center of the screen, as the chorus starts singing. The camera pans down to a book with the title "BOBBY'S WORLD", as a slow, gentle orchestral music plays. The text "THE MOVIE" fades in underneath "BOBBY'S WORLD", thus forming the film's title.) (The book opens itself and shows the story told here. The first page shows an illustration of a 4-year-old boy named Bobby at Bobbyland, in his unique Bobbyland outfit, which consists of a white sailor-like hat with black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes.) Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a sweet little boy named Bobby, a little boy with big imaginations. (The book turns the page to the second one, which shows an illustration of a magical world called Bobbyland.) Narrator: He lived in the magical world called "Bobbyland", a place located in the smallest star in the galaxy, only to be found in children's imagination. And so, our enchanting story begins. (The camera zooms into the illustration and the scene fades to the smallest star in the galaxy. It then zooms into the world of Bobbyland, which is located deep within an enchanted forest. All of the animals that live in the forest are walking around, minding their own business. The camera pans to a huge treehouse where Bobby lives or used to live, as a long, swelling progression of violins. Bobby, in his Bobbyland outfit, happily skips out of the treehouse, as an uplifting, majestic orchestral music plays.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! (The scene cuts to the elves sleeping in their beds. One of them wakes up and yawns.) Berry: (sighs) what a beautiful morning. Huh? (looks at his watch) Oh, my goodness! Jerry! Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry! Wake up! We slept in again! The song's about to start! Jerry: Berry! We can't miss the song. Terry! Terry! Wake up! We can't miss our morning song! Terry: What? What? I'm up! I'm up! Berry: This song is the very best way to start every morning. Jerry: It's just a super nice way of showing our caretaker, protector, and creator of this world how much we appreciate everything he did and still does for us, once he created this world and us. Terry: Gosh, I love him so very much! (Berry sees Bobby preparing to sing.) Berry: Oh, yes! Oh, yes! The creator is about to start singing! Jerry: Really? Berry: Yes! Jerry: Okay, let's watch. Berry, Jerry, and Terry: Hey, Bobby! (Bobby notices the three elves.) Bobby: Hello! Berry: I've heard you're about to start singing. So, come on. Sing us a little song, Bobby! You got the best voice! Jerry: You're the best, pal! Terry: I agree! Take it away, Bobby! Bobby: Okay! (Bobby clears his throat and starts singing and merry orchestral the song "Magic, Fun and Laughter" begins.) Bobby: (singing) It's a place filled with joy The magic spread with glee The rainbows are up in the sky The music dance happily! Jerry: (speaks) Really! Bobby: (singing) Magic, fun and laughter We are the happy families Magic, fun and laughter The dancy bouncy fun on my knee! Bobby: (speaks) Ladies and gentlemen, I give my trio, it's the girl called Mermaid Annie and it's the boys called Mermaids Jim and Leo! Mermaids: It's fun!, It's fun! Bobby, Mermaids: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Going to running away Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun for the day Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun! Bobby: (speaks) Let me to introduce my very best friend, my lovely girlfriend for my oldie, the most magical princess, Princess Goldie! (Princess Goldie was magically hatched from the flower. Princess Goldie had a magical golden hair and both hearts on her cheeks, as she wears a blue balloon-shaped gown with a white pinafore apron over-top, white short victorian bloomers, white socks and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes.) Princess Goldie: (vocalizing) Bobby, Princess Goldie: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys (Bobby is jumping on the mushrooms, while laughing happily) Bobby: (singing) It's the most magical universe of enchantment Filled with the happiest moments As a very cute little boy I am filled with joy! (Bobby is swinging on a swing with flowers) Bobby: (singing) When every day starts The happiness began to fly While having tons of fun My friends never lied! (Bobby is riding the pegasus) Bobby: (singing) Magic, fun and laughter We are the happy families Magic, fun and laughter The dancy bouncy fun on my knee! (Bobby happily prances through the field of flowers) Bobby: (speaks) Hey, kids! introducing my very best twin-sister, Cutie! Her clothes are sparkly are pure beautiful! (The butterfly flies by, magically transformed into a sweet little girl named Cutie. Cutie has black hair and a pink hairbow. She wears a sparkle light blue shirt with puffy sleeves, sparkle pink skirt with apron on it, frilly white short bloomers, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.) Cutie: (singing) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa! It's fun! It's fun! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Bobby, Cutie: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Bobby: (speaks) Presenting Queen Lady, my mommy! (laughs happily) (Queen Lady magically appears. Queen Lady has long brown hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full pink lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. Her primary outfit is a medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist, a white petticoat, and black ballet shoes. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail adorned with a medium blue ribbon.) Queen Lady: (speaks) Good morning, my sweetie. Bobby: (speaks) Good morning, mommy! (kisses Queen Lady) Bobby Generic, Queen Lady: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys (Queen Lady kisses Bobby, which he giggles happily.) (Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and the people of Bobbyland happily skipping out of the door in the castle.) Bobby: (singing) The magical fun spread everywhere Bobbyland is grand magical place to be With my pair of the very magical black Mary Jane shoes The fantasy world magically shines that you can see! (Bobby, Princess Goldie, Cutie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others dances happily) Bobby: (singing) It will be magic, It will be fun Having a fun-filled affair Summer is the merriest season that I know Because magic is in the air! (Bobby digs a magical fairy pixie dust in his pocket of his blue shorts with two white buttons, laughs happily) Bobby: (speaks) It's magical fun for everyone in Bobbyland! It's fun, fun and FUN!!!! (Bobby happily throws the pixie dust on Princess Goldie, Cutie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry, others and of course, himself. With the pixie dust attached to their bodies, Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others began to lift off of the ground, lifting higher and higher, up into the sky. Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others flies through the magical rainbow sky leaving behind a rainbow with magical pixie dust.) Bobby: (speaks) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is so much FUN! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (laughs happily) All: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun! Bobby: (sings) Magic, Fun and laughter That is so much fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!! (The song stops where Bobby laughs and the others cheer and fade in the sunset of Bobbyland) Bobby: Wow! What an beauitful sunset. Isn't that right, mommy? Queen Lady: Yes, Bobby. I Love it. Bobby: Gadzooks! I have to go to my house! It's 5:30 in the afternoon. Well, have a great day at the castle. (Bobby flies out of the castle.) Part 2: Adventures in Bobbyland/BusinessVille Coming soon! Part 3: More Adventures in Bobbyland/Bobby's Family Tree/Lord Reality's Army (Bobby and Princess Goldie, are sitting in the shade watching the clouds) Bobby: You know, Princess Goldie, this is pure magical. Princess Goldie: (giggles) Sure. Bobby: Look at the rainbow clouds. Part 4: The Destruction of Bobbyland Coming soon! Part 5: The Generics Meet Bobby/"The Place That We Call Home"/Breakfast Coming soon! Part 6: "Uncle Ted?!" Coming soon! Part 7: Bobby Meets Uncle Ted/Fun Times/Bobby Meets Jackie Coming soon! Part 8: Night Time/Meanwhile in BusinessVille UNDER CONSTRUCTION (The scene fades into BusinessVille, and then the BusinessVille bar.) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mr. Jean: Hello there, Lord Reality! Lord Reality: Go away... Mr. Jean: Okay, I guess I won't tell you my idea. Lord Reality: Fine. Mr. Jean: I'll tell you anyways. You know, I've been thinking a lot recently and this is only a thought. Why go to the solar system? I mean it's light-years away from us and you pretend that it doesn't exist. Lord Reality: (angry) WHAT?!?!? Mr. Jean: Woah there! No need to be pushy. After all, it's not my idea at all. It was Mr. Patrick's! I thought that you would understand! Lord Reality: (his angry mood turns calm) Lady Reality? Lady Reality: Yes, your highness? Lord Reality: I want you to share a little something with our bar. (cuts to parts of the bar and then the music stops when Lord and Lady Reality appear.) Lord Reality: Ladies and gentlemen, order up another round cause we're staying here! (cue applause and the music resumes) Lord Reality: What were we thinking, destroying all of those planets? I mean we just destroyed one. And we have no other worlds that might destroy us, right? But... there is this one child who's a whole lot similar to the people here in the solar system... Unnamed worker #1: Yeah, but we could forget about that! Unnamed worker #2: He's only one boy! Lord Reality: You're right! He's only a little child! Let's pretend that this little soda can is a puny human. (shakes a soda can and it sprays one of the people.) Did that hurt? Unnamed worker #2: No. Lord Reality: How about this? (shakes a bottle of soda and sprays three people.) Unnamed worker #3: Are you kidding? (At this point, the crowd's already laughing. Lord Reality is now holding up a large soda can that's half the size as the bar.) Lord Reality: Well then, how's this?! (Lord Reality opens up the soda can and the BusinessVille bar explodes, sending various people flying into buildings and the ground. Lord and Lady Reality are unharmed by the explosion.) Lady Reality: You'd think we don't know? Their minds overwhelm us! And if these people are going to ever figure this out, there goes our circle of life! That's why we're all going to the solar system together! Who's with us? (Everyone brings out their weapons and they prepare for battle.) Lord Reality: Okay then... LET'S DO THIS! (Various spaceships fly around and away from BusinessVille.) Part 9: Bobby's Nightmare/The Next Day (The scene fades to the Generic family's house at night) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Martha: Alright, that's it! You think that you are a nice little angel who spreads joy to others, huh? Well, you're not! You are just an evil bratty little demon who just fell right out of the sky! Howard: Woah, there! Take it easy, honey! He has only done two harmful things. Is that all too much to ask? Martha: (to Howard) Oh, I'm sorry. It's not that we're all okay with this little boy, we also want to be the same as many other families! It's amazing we've gotten this far with all this whining, and sarcasm, and discipline as a family. If we put half as much work and effort into our newest child as we put into our bickering, then maybe he'll behave better and become a better child. (Martha's voice turns into random garbling as she continues talking. Kelly and Derek Generic look on in confusion.) Derek: Wow, I didn't know my mom had such colorful vocabulary. I'm surprised and appalled at the same time. Martha: And here's an idea. Why don't we stop thinking just about ourselves and start paying attention to what the hell is going on around us instead of living in our own separate little bubbles. Nobody ever asks, "Martha, what do you think about politics? Martha, seen any good movies lately? Martha, seen any cartoons, soap operas, sitcoms, talk shows, news shows, or any other types of shows on television? Martha, do you have any plans for your children's childhoods and adulthoods? Martha, are you any good at video games?" Because, yes, I am. I have excellent reflexes. But if I gotta hear one more joke about parenthood and plans for childhood and adulthood, I think l'm gonna lose my cool! Because, honestly, the wrong words can be crushing. And... I lost my cool. Didn't I? Howard: (to Uncle Ted) Is she gone mental? (The scene fades to the bedroom where Bobby is hooked to a chain with duct tape in his mouth. It is nighttime.) Martha: Okay, I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Do not get out of the chain. Because if you do, you're gonna be real sorry for what you've been doing. (She calmly closes the door.) (Bobby breaks the chain and removes the duct tape from his mouth.) Bobby: (mumbles in annoyance) Oh, great. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Part 10: Lord Reality's Pizza Parlor/"I'm Standing Out" (The camera pans down from the sun to Portland, Oregon.) (Suddenly, a shadow lurks over the city.) (Cuts to a bunch of people gasping at the mere sight of it.) (Cuts to a fish popping out of the ocean's surface to look at it.) (Cuts to a toy store on the left and an ice cream parlor on the right as the shadows seep in. People emerge from both buildings to look up and frantically run to the other building. (The people from the toy store run to an ice cream parlor and the people from the ice cream parlor run to a toy store)) (Cuts to six helicopters carrying a very large box as the camera zooms out.) (The helicopters place the box under a now decaying building which gets destroyed by the bottom of the box.) (The helicopters leave the box here as the hooks are let go.) More coming soon! Part 11: San Francisco Coming soon! Part 12: Hollywood Misconceptions Coming soon! Part 13: Lord Reality's Wealthy Success/Mr. Von Terrible Coming soon! Part 14: Las Vegas Coming soon! Part 15: Mind Control Pizza Coming soon! Part 16: Welcome to Miami/Life-Hacker's Place Coming soon! Part 17: New York City Coming soon! Part 18: Mr. Von Terrible at Walmart Coming soon! Part 19: The Monster Energy Serum Coming soon! Part 20: Travelling to Alaska and Hawaii Coming soon! Part 21: Mexico City Partytime Coming soon! Category:Transcripts